Train Ride
by nightwing4164
Summary: Margaret is coming home with John and they talk... doesn't sound very exiting. I hope the story is more exiting than the summary. Can't write summaries :(


A/N my second fic. Some parts are a bit weird but I don't know what to do with them. don't shoot me please. ooc maybe? I honestly have no idea. enjoy... or not and if you don't I'm sorry

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, sadly

Margaret walked up behind him and he turned. A sweet smile graced his lips as her saw her.

"You're coming home with me." Margaret gave a small nod. John took her bag and motioned for her to enter the compartment. He entered behind her and stowed her bag in the overhead compartment. He sat down next to her as the train started moving and wrapped his arm around her. She turned to him and he bent down to kiss her again. She smiled against his lips then turned to looked out the window. John looked down at their intertwined hands in her lap, truly happy.

"But, Mr. Thornton…" Margaret turned back to him with a small frown on her lips.

"John," he interjected.

"—John… I thought—I thought you hated me after that day."

"Hate you?" John raised his eyebrows at her.

"Yes. If I remember correctly you said '_Any foolish passion for you on my part is entirely over_'" Margaret repeated and John winced.

"Ahh, yes, that…" John shook his head. "I wanted to. I wanted to hate you after I knew that you did not care for me. It was a… defense mechanism if you will. I felt vunerable and it was unsettling. So I tried to go back… back to unfeeling. When I said that to you, I was trying to convince myself more than you, actually. And it didn't work. When I found out you were leaving—I" John paused. "Even though my mother hated you, even though all the servants were talking about your supposed scandalous behavior, even though you did not like me—I still loved you. And I couldn't bear to see you go. But I was proud—my cursed pride" John stopped again and Margaret put a hand on his cheek.

"It's alright," she said soothingly. John turned his face into her hand and kissed her palm.

"I know. I tried to forget you, but I couldn't. And with all the trouble with the mill. And then Mr. Bell came to sign his fortune over to you, there you were again, staring me in the face. And then he said that your opinion of me wasn't as bad as I thought. And then he tried to explain about—but I cut him off and told him to leave. I was angry, but at myself." John shook his head again and rest his against hers. "And then there was your brother."

"My brother? You know about Frederick?" Margaret looked surprised. "Mr. Bell didn't—so then who—?"

"It's alright. It was Higgins."

"Nicholas? But—oh Mary…" Margaret looked down at her hands.

"Yes, Mary. And Higgins told me after his last day of work at the mills. And—" He sighed exasperatedly. "All the servants were talking—and mother thought—and I did too, although I tried not to think about you at all—that he was your lo—I'm sorry—I didn't mean to—I shouldn't have thought—I should have known you better—" Margaret put a finger over his mouth a smiled slightly.

"You're rambling." John smiled and kissed her hand before taking it in his own.

"I love you." He leaned forward and kissed her lightly but she pulled back.

"How very like you Mr. Thornton—" John raised an eyebrow. "Taking over and not letting me get a word in."

"Margaret, I know you well enough to know that you get a word in whether I let you or not." John teased.

"True."

"What word did you want to get in?" John asked innocently and Margaret nudged him gently.

"Several actually. I love you too."

"Marry me?"

"Of course. But your mother…" Margaret looked concerned. "She doesn't like me very much.

"I am not dictated by my mother. But apart from that, she will learn to love you. I think her main argument against you was your rejection of me."

"But I thought that she didn't want me to marry you."

"Yes, but more than that she wants me to be happy."

"I am sorry—"

"There is nothing to be sorry for." John cut her off.

"But I was so rude to you. And I really didn't know what to say. I thought it was because of reputation—and when you spoke of love. No one has ever done that before." Margaret looked down shyly.

"You have never been proposed to before?" John was surprised. He had been sure, a woman like Margaret—.

"No. Mr. Lennox, you met him." John scowled slightly. "John, I already said I'd marry you."

"That doesn't mean I have to like it." Margaret kissed his scowl away.

"He proposed, but he did not declare his love for me."

"How anyone could not love you is a mystery, but I suppose it is lucky because I am a very jealous man."

"I know," Margaret smiled sweetly but then looked serious.

"But what about my business proposition?"

"Oh, yes your business proposition," John smiled and leaned into kiss her but she put a hand on his chest.

"You will take the money to start the mills up again?" Margaret asked.

"Of course. After we are married, I shall—" John started but Margaret cut him off.

"No, John. Not after. Before we are married."

"Margaret, I can't just take you money."

"You aren't taking it. You are providing me with interest." Margaret argued.

"Margaret," John said but Margaret shook her head.

"John, I will not marry you until you start the mills up again and give those poor people someplace to work." Margaret said firmly. John sighed and shook his head in exasperation.

"Margaret, you are such a headstrong woman." Margaret raised an eyebrow at him, waiting. "Yes, I will start up the mills _before_ we get married." John sighed again and leaned forward to kiss Margaret. Margaret smiled, bringing her arms up and wrapped her fingers in his hair. John growled slightly and pressed Margaret up against the back of the seat. The noise of the compartment door opening made them break apart and look towards the newcomer. A severe looking woman, even more so than Mrs. Thornton, stood with a shocked look on her face. She sniffed disapprovingly and closed the door sharply. John turned back to look at Margaret with a laugh plain on his face. Margaret looked highly embarrassed and buried her face in his neck. John wrapped both his arms around her and pulled her to him so she was sitting on his lap.

"Embarrassed, love? To be seen kissing me?" John laid his cheek on her hair.

"To be seen kissing you, no. But to be seen kissing on a public train. It's highly improper."

"You didn't seem to mind that much when I was kissing you," John smirked. Margaret nudged him in the side.

"Stop it." Margaret admonished and turned her head to place a kissed in the hollow of his throat. John let out a noise of contentment and hugged her tighter.

"Sleep love," John said gently. "I'll wake you when we get there."

"But I'm not tired," Margaret agued and sat up so she was facing him. She leaned forward to lightly kiss him again. John couldn't say that he minded.


End file.
